


FNAF : Lemons

by HamilTrash2097



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilTrash2097/pseuds/HamilTrash2097
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not fluff! This is hard core yaoi lemons so if that bothers you don't read it! I will do other pairings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freddy x Foxy x Bonnie Lemon

Foxy  
I woke up at midnight and sighed feeling the familiar pain that came from changing into a human. At night we’re human while during the day we’re animals. Weird I know. I felt the change finish and realized I am naked my shorts being way too loose to fit me now. I heard a whistle come from the entrance to the Cove; I looked up saw Freddy and Bonnie staring at me. “C-can I help ye…?” I asked blushing darkly using my tail to cover my intimate parts. “Aw Foxy don’t cover yourself…” Freddy purrs walking into the Cove with Bonnie. They come a bit too close for my comfort. “Can I get dressed?” I squeaked. “Why bother? Your clothes will just come off again.” Bonnie says smiling. “What?” I blushed darkly. “You like us both but can’t choose…” Bonnie hums stroking my cheek. “So Bonnie and I decided to share you.” Freddy finished. “Share me…?” I said my face cherry red. “Yes” Freddy purred walking closer forcing me to back up. My back hit the wall leaving me cornered. “I n-never agreed to this!” I whimpered my ear flat against my head. Freddy stepped closer using his arms to box me in. “You know you want us.” Freddy purrs lowly before kissing me hard. My ears stand up straight in shock and I blush darkly giving in. I melted into his kiss leaning closer to him. Freddy smiles and strokes my hair deepening the kiss so our tongues were battling. I lost to him and found my back hitting the sheets on my bed. Freddy kiss my neck making me purr softly. Freddy found my erogenous zone and nipped it making my moan in pleasure. I realize they are still fully dressed and push them off me. “Take yer clothes off…” I huff blushing and Freddy smirks. The duo began to strip removing their vest and shirts. I stared at their chests and at my own feeling insecure about my scars and lack of lean muscle. I hid under the blanket tears pricking in my eyes. I felt the blanket get lifted up and saw Bonnie, “What’s wrong Foxy?” He asks me. “Nothing” I said looking away from his concerned ruby eyes. “This isn’t nothing Foxy” Freddy says sitting beside me. He looks at me his eyes softened with concern. I hid me chest under the sheets again my cheeks red. Bonnie pulls the blankets off me. “Is this it?” Bonnie asks gently rubbing my scars. “Aye…” I blushed more feeling ashamed. “Don’t be like that…” Freddy says tilting my chin up. “You’re perfect” He kissed me again and I kissed him back insecurities forgotten. I see Bonnie smile and lean closer to me. Freddy dominated my mouth with his skilled tongue. “Mmm” I groan into the kiss feeling Bonnie petting my tail. He stops after a while and Freddy allows me to breathe. 

 

Bonnie nuzzled me neck and I squeak when he finds my sweet spot and nibbles it. “Does it feel good?” Freddy asks stroking me tail. “Fuck yeah” I moan. They shared a smirk and both dived down to suck on my nipples. “Mnnn” I moaned squirming undeniably turned on. “You have a lovely voice” Freddy purrs in his deep baritone that makes me shiver in pleasure. Bonnie reaches down and fondles my balls and I arch of my bed. “AHHH!!” I screech. “Ready for more?” Freddy asks and I nod at him my eyes begging for more. Freddy puts 3 fingers in front of my mouth, “Suck” He says and I do that licking his fingers. He shudders and moans softly as I basically blow his fingers. Bonnie stopped fondling my balls and I whined having liked it. Suddenly something wet and warm surrounds my erect cock. I pull off of Freddy’s fingers. “FUCK!” I moan loudly seeing Bonnie sucking on my cock. “We’ll get to that soon enough.” Freddy says softly. (Smacks head on keyboard for bad humor). I writhe and hold onto Bonnie’s head trying not to gag the lad. “F-fuck Bon…” I groan feeling the coil tighten on me abdomen; Bonnie kept right on sucking my cock and fondled my balls again. “I’m g-gonna….” I gasped in warning. Bonnie sucks harder and hums around my wet cock sending me over the edge; I watched Bonnie swallow my load. 

I panted hard coming down from the high, “Did I hurt ye Bonnie?” I asked him. “Not at all.” He says before kissing me letting me taste myself on his tongue. Freddy slid a finger into my ass while I was distracted by Bonnie’s kiss. Freddy let me adjust before starting to stretch my ass. Bonnie won the tongue battle in the end and I relax against him; that is until Freddy added another finger. I whimpered in slight pain my ears drooping. “Shh” Bonnie said kissing me again trying to distract me from the pain; I hold onto Bonnie’s arms a bit trying to ignore the pain as Freddy scissored his fingers in my ass. Freddy suddenly hit something in me that made me arch and moan loudly. “I think you found his prostate.” Bonnie hums nibbling on my neck till a mark appeared. I shiver and writhe under Bonnie’s ministrations; Freddy adds the last finger and I whimper feeling pain again. “That hurts…” I grumble. “It will get better” Freddy says probing around for my prostate with his fingers. He finds it and I see stars. “Found it” he hums and abuses it with his fingers turning me into a moaning mess. “Freddy…” I moan pushing back on his fingers. Freddy pulls his fingers out and I whine feeling empty.

I see Freddy was rubbing lotion onto his cock groaning softly; he is very well endowed to say the least. I swallow nervously the truth hitting me like a ton of bricks. Freddy was gonna put that into me…I whimper a bit frightened. Freddy sees my discomfort. “I’ll be gentle Foxy, I promise.” I nod still uneasy about it; I’m a virgin after all. Freddy flips me over and I feel his cock at my entrance. “Ready?” he asks me. “A-aye” I replied and he enters me quickly; I scream in pain. He holds still and lets me adjust to his size. “I’m sorry…” He murmurs. After a few minutes the pain fades a bit, “Ye can move now” I told him and he does pulling out and going back in. he took it slow. It feels good! “Freddy…faster…” I say to him. He goes faster and I scream when he hits my prostate. “There!” I yell. Freddy starts going faster at an almost inhuman speed. “Ah FREDDY!!” I howled and he moans loudly. Freddy kept slamming into my prostate and I was close to my end. He starts to stroke me and I came undone. “FREDDY!” I howl and come hard clenching on him. “FOXY!” he growls thrusting one last time before coming hard in me. I pant a bit as Freddy pulls out of me. I was about to collapse when Bonnie grabs my hips. “We’re far from done” he purrs and slams into me. “AH!” I howl as he hits my prostate immediately. “We still have 3 hours before we have to get back onstage.” Freddy says and kisses me; I kiss him back. Bonnie begins to thrust into me hard hitting my prostate every time. I moan loudly my cock dripping precum. Freddy starts to stroke my cock making me moan louder and clench on Bonnie who moans lowly. Freddy then slipped a ring on my cock smirking. 

Bonnie kept pounding me until I saw white, but the glorious orgasm never came. “Something wrong?” Freddy purrs stroking my cock. “Ah” I moan hypersensitive; Bonnie pounds me and Freddy sucks me. Every time I see white it recedes. I realized he put a cock ring on me. “I need to come…” I whimper. “Beg.” Freddy purrs. “LET ME COME!!” I scream as Bonnie abuses my prostate. “ PLEASE!” I beg and he removed the ring. I scream my orgasm hitting me at long last. I came hard clenching Bonnie’s cock like a vice. “FOXY!” Bonnie moans loudly coming hard. I pant watching Freddy lick my cum off his hand. I stared at Freddy and he stared back his blue eyes dark with lust. I felt my body get excited again as he stared into my eyes. Bonnie started to nip my sweet spot and I groaned. “Bon…” I moaned softly. “Hm?” he purrs.. “More” I beg him. He smirks and licks my neck nipping harshly. I moan louder and got hard; Freddy smirks at me and strokes my hardness. I writhe and moan his name. He was being gentle with me for now letting me recover from earlier. “Ahn” I purr. Bon strokes my tail making me hotter. “Please more...” I begged them. I felt Freddy slip into me and moaned. He began a frenzied pace that drove me to a new level of pleasure. “FOXY!!” he roars 5 minutes later; he filled me up and I came hard shortly after. Bonnie looks desperate for release; I leaned forward and sucked on him. A short while later he came in my mouth; I swallowed it.

2 hours later  
I fell onto the changed bed panting; I’m so tired from all the fun we had. I yawn softly and curl up on the bed. Freddy and Bonnie were due back onstage in ten minutes. They were dressed again. I closed my eyes and began to drift to sleep. “We love you.” Bonnie murmured softly. “I love ye too…” I yawn half awake. Freddy tucks me, “See you tonight” he whispers as he leaves. I can’t wait for tonight.


	2. Springtrap x Gold Freddy x Toy Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaoi happens  
> enough said

Gold  
I was walking toward the camera room when a light brown blur hit me; I looked up and saw Toy Freddy smiling at me his light blue eyes full of hyper energy. “Hey bro!” he said happily nuzzling my neck. “H-hey Frankie” I stammered blushing when he unknowingly nuzzled my sweet spot. “What ya doing?” he asks me curiously. “Going to bug Mike.” I replied trying to hide my blush from him. “Why are you blushing?” he says. “N-no reason…” I stammered blushing more. “Ya thinking about Springtrap again?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows. I turned red and he laughs softly. “You ARE thinking about him!” I try to push past him but he pins me to the wall. “Frankie!” I squeak embarrassed. “Yes?” he says innocently. “What are you doing?” I got my answer when he kissed me hard. I turned cherry red but melted into his kiss. He somehow dominated my tongue and let me breathe, “I’m loving you” he purrs. Springtrap comes over and I thought my brother was in for it. “Aw starting the fun with out me?” He says a look of mock hurt on his face. Frankie smirks. “Sorry Springtrap, he was asking for it though” “That I believe” Springtrap laughs stroking my cheek. “So shall we begin the real fun?” Frankie asks his voice a seductive purr. “Yes let’s have some fun.” Springtrap says before kissing me hard; I kiss back and moan softly. Springtrap pulls back and starts to unbutton his shirt; Frankie does the same after removing his vest. I stare at Springtrap’s chest once his shirt was off. “Like what ya see?” He purrs. I blush and huff. “Aw don’t be like that~” Frankie says nuzzling my neck. I moan when he nibbles my sweet spot. “Ahh” I moan softly. Springtrap rids me of my vest and shirt. Frankie immediately started to suck on my nipple while pinching the other one. Ahn!” I moan squirming feeling myself get hard. “Somebody’s excited” Springtrap hums rubbing me through my pants. “AHN!” I arch into his hand. “You have quite the voice for someone timid.” Frankie says switching nipples. “S-shut up!” I squeak embarrassed. 

Spring pulls my pants and boxers off leaving me nude spare my bowtie and hat. “Much better” he purrs stroking my cock. “Ahh Spring!” I moaned squirming. Frankie chuckles and nips my neck until a mark appears. I moaned seeing as he abusing my erogenous zone. I’m a horny turned on mess at this point. Spring puts fingers in my mouth, “Suck” I did and he moans getting hard against my thigh. Frankie goes onto his knees and takes me into his mouth. “AHN!” I moan loudly slightly muffled by Spring’s fingers. Frankie keeps right on sucking me until I’m about to release. “G-gonna…” I pant and Frankie pulls away. “W-why?” I whimper. “Oh hush” Frankie hums kissing me hard; I kiss back and whine when Spring slides a finger into me. He starts to move it quickly and I moan louder; I decided to get back at Frankie by nipping his ear. “HM!” He moans muffled by Spring who was kissing him. I keep nipping it till he is about to come undone. “Naughty boy” Spring teases me and I blush. “You started it” I huff pouting. “Aw bro that face is so cute.” Frankie pants. “I’m not cute!” I huff my face red. “Are so” Frankie purrs kissing my neck. “I am AH…not!” I whine when he bites my erogenous zone. Spring chuckles removing his fingers; I guess he added them before? “You are entirely cute when you’re flustered.” He purrs. “I am not!” I huff angrily. “I’m not…” I scream in pained pleasure when Spring suddenly thrusts in to the hilt. “SPRING!!” Frankie goes back to sucking me while stroking himself. “AHHH” I moan drooling form the double stimulation. Spring starts to thrust in and out of me quickly making me moan more. 

Frankie hums around me making my legs tremble, “G-GOD!” I screech grabbing Frankie’s light brown locks making him hiss in pain. “G-Gold, be gentle!” He whimpers when I tug his hair. Spring hits my spot and I see stars, “There!!” I yell. “Okay” he purrs abusing the hell out my prostate. Frankie meanwhile pulls away fro my cock and fondles my balls. “Why..?” I whimper needing release. “Because I want you to fuck me.” He says. “W-what?” I stammer and Spring pulls out. “You heard him Gold.” I watch Spring prepare Frankie for me. “God there!!” Frankie yells when Spring hits his prostate. “I think you’re ready.” He motions me over and tells me to enter my brother. “Do it Gold please!” Frankie begs sticking his tail in the air. I look at Spring and he nods, “Go on” I enter my brother quickly and he screams in pleasure. “Oh my god!” Spring thrusts back into my ass pushing me deeper in Frankie. I pull out and slam back in Spring mirroring me. We fell onto the floor still fucking. Spring showed me how to set a rhythm. I was soon going at an inhuman pace making Frankie a mess of moans and my name. “S-so close…” He panted. “So am I…” Spring huffed and slammed into me hard enough to trigger my orgasm. I came hard in Frankie who came all over the floor. Spring howls in carnal pleasure and comes in me. “SPRING!!” I scream. He pulls out panting and I do the same. Frankie rolls over and lays on a clean part of the floor. “That was fun” He says. “You got fucked by your brother…” I deadpan. “Exactly” He says smiling and closing his eyes. Spring was panting but I saw he was hard again. “You’re in heat aren’t you?” I huff. “Yes I am a very horny bunny.” He admits. “So round two?” He purrs. “Fine but…” I push him down and purr in his ear; “This time I top you” he blushes crimson. “F-fine” I kiss him hungrily feeling horny myself. He kisses back moaning when I pinch his nipples. I hear Frankie shift a bit and look over at him; he’s watching intently. I bite Sprintrap’s neck right on his sweet spot making him keen loudly and get harder. 

I smirk and lick my fingers before sticking one in his ass to the knuckle. “G-god Goldie!” he pants making me realize how long it’s been since I topped him. I add another and scissor finding his prostate after a minute. He howls in pleasure and I add the last finger. “P-please just fuck me Goldie!” he whines. “Okay” I purr and slam into him making him scream, “GOLDIE!!!” I pull out and thrust back in hard knowing he likes it rough. “Goldie! Oh my god!” Spring cries when I hit his prostate again. I see Frankie jacking off while he watches us. I abuse Spring’s prostate for a while making him writhe. “Frankie come here” I say and he crawls over. “Suck him Spring” I bark and Spring does making my brother howl in pleasure. Frankie in turn starts to stroke Spring’s cock. “NGH!!” he moans around his gag. I feel myself coming close and go faster making Spring speed up. Frankie moans loudly, “SPRINGTRAP!!” he comes in his mouth squeezing Spring’s cock which made him come hard. His ass clenched on me and I came undone. “FUCK YEAH!” I yell coming into Springtrap. “GOLDIE!!” h screams when I do. Frankie flops onto the floor panting. “That was intense” He says. “No kidding” Spring puffs laying beside him. “I forgot how hard you take me.” He says and I blush laying my head on his chest. He pets me and pulls Frankie close so he can pet him too. “I bet Jeremy and Mike are dying of blood loss.” Frankie purrs and I laugh, “Yeah they probably are after the show we gave them.” Spring purrs, “I love you both” I smile, “Love you too” Frankie smiles and kisses our heads, “I love you too.” We all lay there baking in the afterglow of sex. 

In the office:

Mike and Jeremy were indeed having intense nosebleeds. “Holy shit that was fucking hot.” Mike says wiping his nose. “Y-yeah” Jeremy agrees. “Fritz is so gonna be pissed he missed it.” Mike laughs. “You think Marionette is okay? He fell pretty hard.” Jeremy says pointing to the puppet on the floor. “Oi Marionette you alive?” Mike says nudging him. “I’m good…”he says sitting up. “But that was the hottest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” He added. “Damn right!” Mike said and Jeremy nods. “I’m glad you let the music stop.” Marionette says wiping his nose under his mask. “What the fuck did I just watch?” Balloon Boy says. “You watched Springtrap get fucked” Mike said. “Well it was fucking hot.” BB says taking the offered tissue. “You want to watch Freddy and Bonnie take Foxy?” Jeremy said. “Hell fucking yeah.” Mike said. “I wanna see this!” BB said. “Then feast your eyes.” Mike said and BB gaped, “Holy shit! Marionette, look at this!” BB said and Marionette looked. “Damn!” he said. “Fucking hot as hell.” Mike said. “Yeah” Jeremy agreed wiping his nose again. Needless to say they spent the rest of the night watching real life yaoi.


	3. Golden Freddy x Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

Freddy

I sit on the stage swinging my legs; to be honest scaring Mike and Jeremy got boring after the 20th night. Bonnie and Foxy are dating and Chica prefers to be single leaving me with no one to love. My younger brother is dating Toy Bonnie and Mangle is a single lady that intends to stay that way along with Toy Chica. “Hue…” I sniffle sadly my ears drooping; I didn’t even noticing the pain that comes from shifting into a human. I continued to swing my legs against the stage my ears flat against my brown hair. “Freddy…” I look up and see my twin Gold Freddy. “What is it Gold?” I ask him. “Forgive me…” He mumbles before kissing me on the lips. My ears shoot up in shock and I squirm for a second before kissing back. Gold pulls away his face red, “Sorry…” he looks away his ears flat in shame. “I shouldn’t have kissed you…” He keeps saying he’s sorry and that he’s sick in the head. “Gold!” I snap. “What?” He says. “Shut up already.” I reply before kissing him hard. He jumps a bit before kissing back. We fall onto the stage with him on top of me; he licks my lip and I open up. I lost the tongue battle needless to say. Gold pulls away and begins to kiss down my neck making my blush darken. “G-Gold…” I stammer as he nips at my skin. “Hm?” he purrs. “More” I blush and he nuzzles me, “Okay” He begins to nip my sweet spot causing me to moan softly and get hard. Gold continues to kiss my neck making me squirm. “Too many clothes in the way…” He grumbles unbuttoning my shirt and vest tossing them aside before starting to unbutton his own. He returns to me and kisses my collarbone, “Much better” He purrs nipping my skin playfully. I moan softly shuddering as he begins to suck on my nipples. 

Once he thoroughly abused my nipples he began to rub me through my pants, “Gold!” I moan arching into his hand. He rubs harder and I nearly scream. He stops and unbuttons my pants and pulls them off; he pulls is pants off as well. I blush seeing the bulge in his boxers; he goes back to rubbing me through the fabric. “Ahn Gold!” I moan arching into the friction. “You have a lovely bedroom voice.” He says softly and I blush darkly. He takes off his boxers and removes mine. “Are you ready for this?” He asks me. “Yes” I said and he nods, “Suck” he says putting fingers in front of my mouth, so I suck on them. He moans a bit and shifts around; five minutes later he pulls the fingers out of my mouth. He puts one at my entrance and pushes it in; I whine not liking the weird feeling. “Shh it will get better.” He says softly starting to move it around. I get used to it and moan softly telling him I like it. He adds another and scissors them around; I whimper because it hurts. Then he hits something that makes me see stars. “GOLD!” I shriek squirming. “Found it” He says and presses it again. “What is that?” I pant. “That would be your prostate.” He replied adding the last finger and pressing it immediately. I screamed loudly arching my back.

“Gold!!” I yelled loudly as he abused my prostate with his fingers; after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out. I lay there panting heavily; he did nothing for a few minutes. I sat up and he was gone leaving me there all hot bothered and naked.   
(The End!)


	4. Freddy x Gold Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemon and twincest

Freddy

I sit on the stage swinging my legs; to be honest scaring Mike and Jeremy got boring after the 20th night. Bonnie and Foxy are dating and Chica prefers to be single leaving me with no one to love. My younger brother is dating Toy Bonnie and Mangle is a single lady that intends to stay that way along with Toy Chica. “Hue…” I sniffle sadly my ears drooping; I didn’t even noticing the pain that comes from shifting into a human. I continued to swing my legs against the stage my ears flat against my brown hair. “Freddy…” I look up and see my twin Gold Freddy. “What is it Gold?” I ask him. “Forgive me…” He mumbles before kissing me on the lips. My ears shoot up in shock and I squirm for a second before kissing back. Gold pulls away his face red, “Sorry…” he looks away his ears flat in shame. “I shouldn’t have kissed you…” He keeps saying he’s sorry and that he’s sick in the head. “Gold!” I snap. “What?” He says. “Shut up already.” I reply before kissing him hard. He jumps a bit before kissing back. We fall onto the stage with him on top of me; he licks my lip and I open up. I lost the tongue battle needless to say. Gold pulls away and begins to kiss down my neck making my blush darken. “G-Gold…” I stammer as he nips at my skin. “Hm?” he purrs. “More” I blush and he nuzzles me, “Okay” He begins to nip my sweet spot causing me to moan softly and get hard. Gold continues to kiss my neck making me squirm. “Too many clothes in the way…” He grumbles unbuttoning my shirt and vest tossing them aside before starting to unbutton his own. He returns to me and kisses my collarbone, “Much better” He purrs nipping my skin playfully. I moan softly shuddering as he begins to suck on my nipples. 

Once he thoroughly abused my nipples he began to rub me through my pants, “Gold!” I moan arching into his hand. He rubs harder and I nearly scream. He stops and unbuttons my pants and pulls them off; he pulls is pants off as well. I blush seeing the bulge in his boxers; he goes back to rubbing me through the fabric. “Ahn Gold!” I moan arching into the friction. “You have a lovely bedroom voice.” He says softly and I blush darkly. He takes off his boxers and removes mine. “Are you ready for this?” He asks me. “Yes” I said and he nods, “Suck” he says putting fingers in front of my mouth, so I suck on them. He moans a bit and shifts around; five minutes later he pulls the fingers out of my mouth. He puts one at my entrance and pushes it in; I whine not liking the weird feeling. “Shh it will get better.” He says softly starting to move it around. I get used to it and moan softly telling him I like it. He adds another and scissors them around; I whimper because it hurts. Then he hits something that makes me see stars. “GOLD!” I shriek squirming. “Found it” He says and presses it again. “What is that?” I pant. “That would be your prostate.” He replied adding the last finger and pressing it immediately. I screamed loudly arching my back.

“Gold!!” I yelled loudly as he abused my prostate with his fingers; after a few minutes he pulled his fingers out. I lay there panting heavily; he did nothing for a few minutes. I sat up and he was gone leaving me there all hot bothered and naked.  


“G-Gold…” I stammer my bear ears drooping; I begin to cry thinking he left me like everyone else. I hugged my knees and sobbed softly not feeling excited anymore. I found a blanket hid under it crying; a few minutes later I feel the blanket get lifted off my head. I look up and see Gold standing there looking concerned. “Freddy what’s wrong?” He sits beside me putting his arm around me. “Why did you leave me?” I sniffle. “I went to get some lotion; I’m sorry.” He kisses my tears away gently. “I wouldn’t leave you like that without a reason.” I blush and he kisses me hard tangling our tongues together as he gently laid me down on the blanket. I pulled back and gasped for air; Gold kisses my neck and pops open the bottle of lotion. I watch him squirt some onto his fingers rubbing them together to warm it up; he then pushed one into me. I whine a bit shifting around at the uncomfortable feeling. Gold started moving it in and out quickly making me moan softly as he stroked my inner walls. He added another one and I squirmed a bit more until he started to thrust them in and out probing around for my prostate. I screamed when he hit it clenching the blanket under me. He hums and adds the last finger; I scream more as he abuses my prostate. Gold pulls out his fingers and rubs lotion on his member moaning a bit at the friction. He puts his cock by my entrance and looks at me, “Ready?” “Okay…” I replied and he thrusted in to the hilt. “I screamed in pain, “It hurts Gold! Stop!” I sob tears streaming down my cheeks as I tried to get away. He holds my hips still and rubs my quivering back. “Shh Freddy shh it will get better but you need to my ear. 

 

I relaxed and he let me adjust to his girth; I sigh softly and shift a bit. “Freddy…” Gold whines softly trying his hardest not to move. I feel the pain lessen, “You can move now” I say to my twin who pulls out and thrust back in slowly watching my face for signs of pain. I moan softly. After a few minutes I got sick of being slow and told him so, “Go faster Gold.” “But” He says. “Fuck me hard” I beg and he growls. “Fuck you hard?” He starts to bang me hard. “God!” I moan loudly. “You kiss me with that dirty mouth?” He growls at me. “Yes.” I reply and he slams back into me. I scream loudly and feel the coil tightening in my abdomen. Gold is growling as he thrusted into me; I whimpered my cock hard as a rock and reached to stroke it. Gold smacked my and away and started to jack me off. I screamed loudly and tightened on him making him moan. “God Freddy you’re so tight!” He slammed my prostate again and I came undone. “GOLD!!!” I screamed coming hard onto his hand and tightening on him. “FREDDY!” He growled coming hard inside me filling me up. I moaned more and panted heavily. Gold pulled out and cuddled me. “I love you Freddy.” “Love you too Gold.” I mumbled tired out. “Sleep Freddy I’ll be here in the morning.” Gold said and I fell asleep happily cuddling with him. 

Gold  
As I watched Freddy sleep and it hit me. “Oh shit I forgot protection…” I saw Freddy smiling and smiled too, “I’m sure it will be okay…” I fell asleep cuddling my twin and lover.


	5. JereMike

Mike and Jeremy walked into the office and sat down getting set up for the night shift; tablet, flashlight, snacks, caffeine filled drinks and tissues (in case any animatronics decided to fuck each other in front of a camera). “Y-you t-think they knew w-we were watching t-them?” Jeremy asked scanning the screens for movement. “Nah they were too busy banging” Mike replied turning the flashlight on to check for withered Foxy and Mangle. “It’s weird how w-withered Foxy and w-withered F-Freddy hate each other so much but their originals make love a lot…” Jeremy said winding up the music box. “The withered models are a few bolts shy of an endoskeleton.” Mike sighed checking the vents and door. “T-they a-are faulty.” Jeremy agreed meekly. They waited for an hour and they moved. Freddy and Bonnie went to pirate’s cove and moaning could be heard. “D-damn t-that was f-fast eh M-Mike?” Jeremy said. “Yeah” Mike agreed winding up the music box. “Good thing I hid a camera in the Cove.” Mike laughed turning it on. “Holy c-crap!” Jeremy gasped staring at the naked chained up Foxy. “Damn they’re kinky bastards.” Mike agreed wiping his nose with a tissue. “Need one Jere?” “Y-yes please.” Jeremy took the tissue. “You bad boy” Freddy said lightly striking Foxy with a cat-o-nine tails. “Ah b-boss!” Foxy moaned. “You want it?” Freddy asked striking him again. “Oh yes!” Foxy moaned wantonly arching into the furry whip. Mike watched blocking his nosebleed; Jeremy was trying not to faint from blood loss. “F-Freddy…” The guards stared at Bonnie who was pulling the skirt of a maid’s outfit down. “Stop hiding your goods Bon” Freddy said swatting the bunny’s hands away from the hem of the skirt. “Holy shit Freddy is kinky as fuck” Mike whistled. “Y-yea” Jeremy said checking the others and winding the music box. Freddy had noticed the camera and grinned, “No peeking allowed!” The camera went black leaving Mike with a large problem in his pants that was becoming painful. “Ugh” He groaned trying not to startle Jeremy, but Jeremy heard him groan. “What’s wrong Mike?” he asked looking at his partner. “N-nothing” Mike stammered. “Why are you stuttering? Are you ill?” Jeremy said coming closer to him. “I’m fine Jere.” Mike said his cheeks flushing pink. “Your face is red” Jeremy said looking at him worried. “Jeremy…” Mike said struggling to control the urge to jump his innocent partner. “I’m worried Mike…you rarely get sick.” Jeremy said touching his cheek. Mike blushed more at the gentle caress. Well shit I might as well go for it. Mike thought leaning closer to Jeremy. “You sure you’re okay Mike?” Jeremy said. “I’m fine” Mike kissed the shy man on the lips startling him; Jeremy pulled away, “M-Mike!” He stuttered blushing like crazy. “I’m sorry…” Mike said looking away. “W-why?” Jeremy said. “I just fucking kissed you.” Mike said tears pricking in his eyes. “You might not even swing that way!” 

Jeremy blinked before turning his partner’s chair to face his. “M-Mike, are you crying?” Jeremy said seeing the tears on his friend’s face. “Don’t cry!” Jeremy hugged him using the other chair for balance. Mike sniffed softly. “I don’t resent you for k-kissing me. I actually l-liked it.” Jeremy said. “You did?” Mike asked. “Y-yeah” Jeremy blushed and leaned to kiss Mike; it was soft and inexperienced. Mike smiled and gently kissed back not wanting to scare him. Mike licked his lip and Jeremy opened up tangling tongues with Mike, who moaned softly. Jeremy pulled back for air and felt the bulge in Mike’s pants. “Little Mike is awake huh?” Jeremy asked timidly.   
“Y-yea but you d-don’t need to worry Jeremy…I’ll take care of…Ahn!” Mike moaned when Jeremy ground down on his erection. “Mike I want to feel you inside me…” Jeremy blushed looking at Mike. “A-are you sure Jeremy? There’s no going b-back you know?” Mike replied stuttering. “Yes I’m sure…all these nights watching the animatronics being naughty has made me want to know what it feels like. I just wasn’t sure if you felt the same way…” Jeremy said and Mike hugged him. “I’ve always had a crush on you Jeremy, if I’d known you wanted this I would’ve done this a long time ago.” Jeremy hugged back and grinned grinding onto Mike’s erection. “Fuck!” Mike groaned. Jeremy leaned closer and whispered, “I can also be quite naughty.” He bite Mike’s ear and began to unbutton Mike’s shirt. Mike was startled at Jeremy’s forwardness, but let him be in control for a while. Jeremy pulled off Mike’s shirt and tweaked his nipples. “F-fuck Jere…” Mike stammered. Jeremy smirked and continued to tease Mike by grinding on his erection and tweaking his nipples. “Jeremy…” Mike said his voice raspy. 

“What is it Mike?” Jeremy asked. “Wah!” Mike flipped them over pushing Jeremy onto the ground where his discarded shirt lay. “I like teasing but maybe we should save that for when we have less of a time restriction.” Jeremy blushed darkly and nodded. “Now then I refuse to be the only one naked.” Mike tore off Jeremy’s shirt the buttons popping off and flying everywhere in the room; he then stripped off Jeremy’s pants throwing them over his shoulder along with his boxers. Jeremy’s member stood at full attention the head oozing clear precum that Mike quickly flicked away making Jeremy moan loudly. “A-ah Mike!” Mike pulled off his own boxers releasing his eight and half inch cock into the cool air of the office. “This is the weird part.” Mike said rubbing lotion from the desk onto his fingers. “U-uh okay?” Jeremy stuttered. Mike carefully pushed a finger into him. “That feels w-weird Mike.” Three fingers later Mike lubed his cock. “Ready Jeremy?” he asked. “Yes?” Jeremy replied and Mike entered him swiftly making the younger man squeal. “Did I hurt you??” Mike asked worried. “N-no you hit my prostate!” Jeremy replied. “Oh, well in that case…” Mike began to thrust in and out at a fast pace. “Ohhh MIKE!” Jeremy screamed his voice echoing off the walls of the office. “It feels good!” He told Mike who panted kissing him in reply. Jeremy kissed back feeling his climax building. “I-I’m close Mike!” he warned giving a loud wanton moan when Mike started to beat his meat. “MIKE!!!” he shouted coming all over his lover’s hand. “FUCK!” Mike moaned coming into Jeremy. They both panted and lay there after Mike pulled out. “Jeez that was intense” Mike puffed. “It was the best first” Jeremy said and Mike stared at him. “I was your first?!” “Yea and it was awesome!” Jeremy said hugging Mike. “I love hugs, but we should get dressed.” Mike said. “Yeah” The pulled their uniforms back on and left the building holding hands. “So I do believe we gave them all intense nosebleeds” Mike mused. “Pfft I saw Foxy go down” Jeremy giggled. “Freddy, Bonnie and Chica followed.” Mike hummed. “Don’t forget Gold.” Jeremy giggled knowing the bear was passed out under the desk. “Ha!” Mike laughed as they headed home to cuddle and watch anime.


End file.
